


Love Me Not

by AppreciateThePudding



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, M/M, Mikashou supremacy too, Unrequited Love, actually i think it is-, kuroshou supremacy, or it might not be a childhood friends au, poor kuroo, someone please give Kuroo a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppreciateThePudding/pseuds/AppreciateThePudding
Summary: Love me, love me not, it’s all the same.It’s just a dumb game.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru & Kuroo Tetsurou, Daishou Suguru & Yamaka Mika, Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou, Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika, Kuroo Tetsurou & Yamaka Mika
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Love Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> i had an idea and i liked it- and i did it- and i liked it- kinda- so- i wanted to put it here- also this is cross posted on wattpad

Love me. 

Love me not. 

Love me. 

Love me not. 

Love me. 

Love me not. 

He'd pluck the petals of a daisy one until there were no more. 

Just like he had showed him. 

_It doesn't work. It's a flower._

Kuroo was 12. He wasn't stupid. He knew flowers couldn't tell him if his crush liked him back. Hell, he didn't even have a crush! It was just a stupid game. 

Still, even if it was just a dumb game, it was a dumb game that Daishou showed him. 

Something about that made it a little endearing. 

Just a little though. 

He would drop dead before he actually started to believe in that dumb game. 

So love me, love me not, it was all the same. 

It was just a dumb game. 

─────────────

Love me. 

Love me not. 

Love me. 

Love me not. 

Love me.

Love me not. 

_It doesn't work. It's a flower._

Two years later and still, Kuroo would pluck the petals of a daisy until there were no more. Still repeating the phrase every time a petal was plucked. 

Love me, love me not. Love me, love me not.

He sat in the field of flowers next to Daishou, the freshly plucked daisy held loosely in his hand.

The bed head saw how the other flowers in the field swayed in the breeze and looked back at the dead, bare flower in his hand. 

The field was beautiful. He knew if he hadn't killed and stripped that flower bare, it would be swaying with the rest of the flowers in the field. Could it even be called a flower anymore? It was just a stem. 

A stem made from a once beautiful flower, swaying in the fields with the other flowers. 

A stem made from a flower he had sacrificed for a stupid game. 

It was something people did all the time. 

If he hadn't plucked the flower, someone else would've done it eventually. 

Kuroo heard a sharp, crisp inhale from beside him, pulling him away from his thoughts of flowers and stems and petals. 

"What high school are you going to." 

Kuroo raised a brow at Daishou. 

"I'm going to Nekoma. What about you? What high school are you going to?"

"Nohebi." Daishou said blankly.

This surprised Kuroo. He was sure they'd both end up getting into the same high school. After all, they promised they'd make it to nationals together. How were they going to do that if they were on different teams?

"But,, what about nationals?"

"I'm sorry Kuroo, but we're gonna have to compete for this one."

_Compete..?_

Kuroo didn't know how to react. 

He didn't want to compete with Daishou. He really didn't. They were supposed to go to nationals together. But that clearly wasn't going to happen. 

"I guess so." 

The bead heads voice was intentionally laced with bitterness.

He wanted to spend high school with Daishou. Not as a rival, as an ally. 

Sure, they'd only been friends for about 3 years, but they'd grown so close it felt like they'd known each other forever. 

"Good luck." 

Daishou faintly smiled before he turned around, leaving Kuroo alone in the field of tiny daisies. 

Said boy watched as his friends back got smaller and farther away. 

Just like that Kuroo was left standing alone amidst the rows of flowers. 

Each one with its own unique petals. 

Yet each one would be plucked with no regard to its beauty. 

It would just be another flower, stripped of its petals as the rest would be too. 

So love me, love me not, it was all the same. 

Promises were still broken anyway. 

─────────────

Love me.

Love me not. 

Love me. 

Love me not. 

Love me. 

Love me not. 

_It doesn't work. It's just a flower._

Yet another two years had passed. Kuroo still childishly hung on to plucking the petals off flowers until there were no more left to pluck. 

Love me, love me not. Love me, love me not. Again and again and again. 

It's a waste of flowers, he would think. 

But still, the habit stuck and he did nothing to change it.

So as he sat there, lifeless stem in his hand, he waited patiently for Daishou to arrive with whatever good news he had. 

He wasn't sure why exactly Daishou had to tell him in person, but at least it was an excuse to see his friend outside of Volleyball games. 

As if right on queue, he saw Daishou approaching him in his peripheral vision. 

It took Kuroo a second, but he noticed that his friend wasn't alone. He was with a shorter girl. 

This peaked Kuroos interest. 

Did she have something to do with Daishous 'good news'? He guessed he'd just have to wait and find out. 

"Daishou! Hey! Who's this?" Kuroo asked, gesturing at the girl standing next to his friend. 

"Well, she's why I wanted to meet you in person."

There was a slight smirk on Daishous face as he said that, which of course didn't go unnoticed by Kuroo.

"Oh? Please, tell me more." 

Daishou wore a proud smile on his face as he put his arm around the shorter female. 

"Kuroo, this is Yamaka Mika. My girlfriend."

_Girlfriend..?_

_Daishou has a girlfriend..?_

"O-oh..! Congratulations!" Kuroo managed to croak out. 

Why was it so hard to congratulate them? He was supposed to be happy for them. He wasn't supposed to be upset. 

Why was his heart hurting so bad? 

Why did he feel like his heart was going to collapse from the weight of his own heartache?

Why did he feel like his world was starting to cave in all around him?

Why couldn't he just be happy for his friend and his new girlfriend?

He felt like he was drowning in a sea of hurt and he didn't know why. 

Before he even realized it, he was crying. 

"Um, are you ok?" Mika asked, concerned as to why Kuroo started crying so suddenly. 

"I'm sorry. I have to go."

With that Kuroo took off, leaving Daishou and Mika alone. 

He ran. 

He ran fast through his now blue and grey world as he asked himself, why?

Why couldn't he be happy for his friend?

Why did his heart feel like it was forcefully being torn apart?

What was this deep rooted resentment he felt towards Mika?

Was he,, jealous?

He couldn't be. 

Why would he be jealous of her? There was nothing to be jealous of! 

None of it made any sense. 

He was so upsetted by the fact that Daishou had a girlfriend, but why?

Then, it clicked. 

Was he in love with his best friend?

Was he jealous that Mika was the one dating Daishou, not him?

Kuroo stopped running. 

Was this what heartbreak felt like?

He stood there, letting the wet tears fall down his cheeks. 

He was in love with his best friend. 

He was in love. He was so helplessly in love. 

But that didn't matter anymore. 

His heart was already forcefully ripped apart vein by vein and he could only blame himself for not realizing sooner. 

Love me. 

Love me not. 

_Love me._

_Love me not._

_**Love me.** _

_**Love me not.** _

It would never change. 

Kuroos love was always a losing game.

**Author's Note:**

> wow you read that- thanks for reading!! uhhh i hope you enjoyed it but uh- i mean- it could definitely be better- but uh yeah- thanks for reading!! this was kinda short wasn’t it-


End file.
